


A parents diary || kakanaru

by Gaybabies420



Category: Naruto
Genre: #boyxboy #bxblove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybabies420/pseuds/Gaybabies420
Summary: A series of diary entries on Kakashi's Life as a father, but how will things turn out when the father falls in love with his adopted son.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 59





	1. ch.1   Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> ▪️Category/Warnings:  
> \- Family  
> \- Romance   
> \- boyxboy love  
> -Underage sex/relationships  
> -Teacher + Student Relationships 
> 
> By: Destiny .E Klemz  
> Fin- (4/3/20)⏳

_Dear Diary-_

_Hey, it's Kakashi Hatake. I never thought I would ever be doing one of these things, but here I am!_

_I'm here to write down my thoughts and feelings. Minato-sensei has fallen in battle, while his wife Kushina died while in labor. Leaving Naruto without parents_

_After a lot of thinking and paperwork, Ive finally decided I would be adopting baby Naruto as my own._

_I know right, me adopting a child. I didn't think I would either, but I did, and I don't regret it._

_They asked me to take care of their son after they died, assuming the wouldn't have died so young, but they did._

_And I will keep my promise, Naruto pretty cute too I suppose_

End.


	2. ch.2   Preschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▪️Category/Warnings:  
> \- Family  
> \- Romance   
> \- boyxboy love  
> -Underage sex/relationships  
> -Teacher + Student Relationships 
> 
> By: Destiny .E Klemz  
> Fin- (4/3/20)⏳

_Dear Dairy-_

_Naruto is finally going into preschool and made sure I told him that every child there better know that You-Naruto's better then them all._

_The parents like to disagreed, but I just don't listen to them._

_But sadly, Naruto decided to say that his dad was better than everyone else's. He's just too cute!_

_He also got suspended from school for fighting with the kid that disagreed with young Naruto's words._

_Naruto told me that the kid said his dad was better then his, and Naruto cheekily reply-_

_"At least my dad isn't Stupid Butt Face!"_

_Classic Naruto, classic.._

End.


	3. ch.3   10 Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▪️Category/Warnings:  
> \- Family  
> \- Romance   
> \- boyxboy love  
> -Underage sex/relationships  
> -Teacher + Student Relationships 
> 
> By: Destiny .E Klemz  
> Fin- (4/3/20)⏳

_Dear Dairy-_

_When Naruto turned 10 years old, I promised him we would do something fun and exciting!_

_I took out some money from my saving to do so, but like in last entry, I would do anything for him._

_We had a blast! I took him to the Konoha's pizza restaurant for dinner, he loves that place._

_It even has a super cheesy your name too, called: Outer-space Pizza!_

_Can you guess their slogan?_

_"Our pizzas out of this world!"_

End.


	4. ch.4   Time flys

_Dear Dairy-_

_The years have been flying by with Naruto around, he's growing up fast._

_To fast.._

_I can't help but get teary-eyed just at thought, to be alone and cold once he leaves for collage._

_I know I'm skipping ahead but still._

_When that day comes I don't think i will be ready to let him go..._

_But for Naruto...I would do anything..._

End.


	5. ch.5   Teacher position

_Dear Dairy-_

_I finally graduated college and the best part is I'm going to be young Naruto's teacher!_

_I won't let him get away with things so easily like I see other parents do, it's unreasonable._

_Naruto deserves a good parent who looks after their Child._

_And he will._

_End._


	6. ch.6   Crush

_Dear Dairy-_

_I adopted him, yes I did. But when I signed my name on that contract, I did not expect things to turn out this way._

_Not at all.._

_I have fallen helplessly in love with my student._

_Who is also my adopted son._

_I don't know what's worse, me being his father or teacher. I knew his parents very, very well, but falling for a boy 15 years younger than you is not right_

_And I don't know what to do...._

End.


	7. ch.7   Not ready yet

_Dear Dairy-_

_Naruto turned 18 last night, right now he's packing up all of his belongings and putting them into moving boxes._

_He's leaving me..._

_I know I shouldn't be mad or proud that he's leaving, out to the world._

_But if he's not here, then how will I know if he has girls over not!? Having parties like kids should?!_

_Right he's a kid, and I'm too old to keep up with him...._

_So I'll let him leave._

End.


	8. ch.8   Come along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ending**

**•••Ending•••**

**Kakashi POV:**

I watched painfully as Naruto, my son and lover, pack up all the memories we hade made together and put them in box.

Taping it shut...

I cannot stand this pain no longer, so when he said he was about to leave. I just knew I hade to do something.

"Aright dad.." he awaited by the door silently. "It's time to say g-goodbye.." he choked up.

I began to cry hysterically, and so did he. I can no longer keep the secret in.

"Naruto. I love you."

"..."

"Come with me, Kakashi."

He held out a sun kissed hand to mine, grabbing it gently.

"I love you too, I'm glad you finally said it..I was starting to get worried I would leave here before I got to confess."

"Me too.."

He grab me by the collar of my Long sleeved turtleneck, and kissed me.

He.. kiss me...

**||**

After packing up all my things, and Naruto's as well, we were ready to head off to start our new life together.

But I felt as though I was forgetting something.

"Hold up Naruto, there's something I need to do first."

"Okay!" He cheered. "Just hurry up love, it the moving van with leave without us!" He called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" I laughed.

I grab my pen from my desktop and ran over to the bookcase and pulled out a small black an orange notebook.

Label diary...

**||**

_Dear dairy-_

_Update he asked me to go with him._

_Of course I said yes._

_End._


End file.
